Rules
These are the rules you are required to follow. If you decide to not follow these rules, there will be consequences. Section One: the pages '1. VANDALISM' Vandalism is not allowed on the wiki. If you do something which is considered vandalism, but then restore everything back to normal (in max of 10 minutes), you will not be blocked. Violations are very serious and may take from adequate length blocks up to forever block (up to December 31, 9999, 11:59:59pm). These are the violations: Ⅰ: You will receive a warning onto your user page's message wall. Ⅱ: You will be blocked for 1/2 of a day (one half or twelve hours). Any apologizes will not be accepted. Ⅲ: You will be blocked for a day. Any apologizes will not be accepted, except if they are gently written. Ⅳ: You will be blocked until the half of the month (if you get blocked from 10th to the 16th of the month, then until the end of the month). Gently written apologizes will not be accepted. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for indefinite. If you apologize, gently like a letter or something similar, then the admin board will chooose will they unblock you or else let you have chances to apologize (wait 2 months for each chance). Also, do not clear your userpage and/or remove warnings you previously received. Warnings are to keep users aware of the rules if they are broken and know that they shall not break any more rules to avoid getting banned. Removing warnings from your userpage is against the rules and is considered vandalism. '2. TROUBLEMAKER PAGES' Troublemaker pages are allowed, but please add infoboxes to make it look a gently looking article (like those on Wikipedia and well-made and contributed wikias). If you do not know how to set up the infobox, please use the classic editor, by going to the Edit button, get to the dropdown menu and choose "Classic editor". Ⅰ: You will receive a reminder to add an infobox. Ⅱ: You will get another reminder to add an infobox. Ⅲ: You will be blocked for 3 hours for not knowing wiki markup and templates. Ⅳ: You will be blocked for 12 hours, same reason as the third violation. Ⅴ: You will be blocked until you learn more about wiki markup. Therefore, the article will be automatically go onto the infobox instead of linear. '3. GROUNDED VIDEOS' Articles about transcripts of grounded videos, and definitions about grounded videos, their shapes, its formula, history and others, are allowed. BUT, do not: #Make the articles which are transcripts, but the target person to be a user. #Call a bad user good (except if at least 75% likes him/her, then the article should have been revised to update to match the opinion). Ⅰ: You will receive a reminder to change the article. You have 7 days to do it, otherwise, effects of the 2nd violation may occur on you. Ⅱ: #If you have forgot to update the info, the admins will update it, while you will be blocked for 5 hours for doing this. #If you continue this repeatedly, you will be blocked for 2 days at first (2*2*2*2*2... is the formula, depending on how many articles out of users were made, for example: if someone made 6 articles out of users, they will be blocked for 64 days). Ⅲ: These are the aftermaths of the second violation: Ⅱ.1: If you have forgot to do this in maximum of 90 days, the article will be deleted, then you will be blocked for 6 months. Ⅱ.2: If you continue doing this for at least 8 times, you will be blocked for 256 days. Ⅳ: You will be blocked until December 31 the next 2 years. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for infinite. '4. NON-GOANIMATE RELATED' If you add something non-GoAnimate related, the article will be ultimately deleted, except if it has some/any relations with GoAnimate. In this case, the article will not be deleted. Ⅰ to Ⅳ: You will get a reminder not to add anything non-GoAnimate related. Ⅴ: The article will be deleted: You will be blocked for infinite, until you apologize then work on a GoAnimate-related article. Section Two: language '5. APPROPRIATE GRAMMAR' Please use appropriate grammar. Do NOT do this: #Add an exclamation mark between Go and Animate. #Capitalize each word. (this case is done by many troublemakers) #Confuse your and you're, and it's and its. Ⅰ to Ⅳ: You will get a reminder to fix errors. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for infinite until you learn adequate grammar. If you learn enough grammar, you will face a test against an admin and if everything correct, you will be unblocked. '6. SWEAR WORDS' Swear words are not allowed, in fact. Only the words "hell", "damn" and "crap" will be tolerated. However, if you write a swear word, please censor it with asterisks (censor it partially or entirely: these two ways might work well for a goodly written article). 1. Violations on articles: Ⅰ to Ⅳ: You will get a reminder to censor swear words (admins should provide you the link to the article the swear word(s) was/were spotted) or remove them and replace with better words. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for 24 hours or a day for swearing (not censoring). 2. Violations on talk pages: Ⅰ: If sworn on a bad user, same violations apply on section 6.1. Ⅱ: If sworn on a good user, you will be blocked for infinite. Section Three: terms of use violation '7. SOCKPUPPETRY' Sockpuppetry is not allowed, because they are accounts used to evade blocks. You may not get blocked if you make an alternative account, especially a backup one, usually in case to avoid hacks. Ⅰ: All sockpuppets you make will be blocked, except your primary account. Or, if your account gets hacked, you might get a second chance to make a new account. This type of recover isn't a violation. For more info on sockpuppetry, click . 7.1. ATTEMPTED WIKI MANIPULATION Attemped wiki manipulation is basically cheating or using hacks to escape being banned or gaining user rights through the use of third-party programs. Ⅰ: Attemped wiki manipulation is strictly prohibited and will result in a permanent ban. If Wikia finds out you are using attempted wiki manipulation to escape being banned, your account may be closed without notice. '8. CHAT' 8.1: CHAT USER BEHAVIOR Everyone on chat should have good behavior. Violations from sections 4, 5 and 6 will be applied. However, reminders are on chat. Private messaging is allowed, however, talk about GoAnimate and do not affiliate every public chat related news, except if telling the person to say on the public chat. 8.2: CHAT MODERATOR RULES Chat moderators should ban users for violating rules (as in section 8.1), tell them reminders (not on message wall), control the chat and pay attention on behaviors of users. If someone posts a threat, chat moderators will block him/her for doing that, until the moment if the person apologized, or, decided to be good at chat. Then, those users may re-join. '9. PORNOGRAPHY' Pornography is nude material that is considered to be adults only. Violations are considered banned until learning that pornography is considered to be posted only on adult sites. Ⅰ: Blocked for infinite for pornography. Posting sexual jokes gives the same violation. '10. PAGE BLANKING/SPAMMING' If you blank a page considered GoAnimate related, you will be blocked indefinitely until you restore everything. You will not be blocked if you decide, on the article's talk page, that you will write it over. Ⅰ: If not writing over, blocked for infinite due to that. Section Four: "jokes" '11. INSULTING ADMINS' Insulting admins is very rude, usually done on disrespecting opinions on something. If you want to avoid it, you have to respect his/her opinion on something he/she likes, but you hate. You might get indefinitely blocked until you decide to respect the opinion on the person. Ⅰ: Blocked until you decide to respect the opinion on that person. '12. JOKES OUT OF PEOPLE'S WORKS' Jokes out of other's works (such as Igor's Signature 4) are not allowed. Ⅰ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 7 days. Ⅱ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 14 days. Ⅲ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 21 days. Ⅳ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 28 days. Ⅴ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 35 days. '13. HOAXES' Hoaxes, also known as misinformation and false information, can lead to lying and saying something is true despite the fact its info is false. A common one is lying that the wiki will be closed, despite normal situation and quiet care of the wiki. Ⅰ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 12 hours. Ⅱ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 24 hours. Ⅲ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 36 hours. Ⅳ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 48 hours. Ⅴ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 60 hours. Ⅵ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 72 hours. Ⅶ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 84 hours. Ⅷ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 96 hours. Ⅸ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 108 hours. Ⅹ: IP address blocked, account creation blocked, for 7 days. Ⅺ: IP address blocked, account creation blocked, for 49 days. Ⅻ: IP address blocked, account creation blocked, for 2,401 days. (Roughly 6.6 years) ---- Section Five: quality standards 14. CHARACTER PAGES When making character pages, please don't express your own opinion on it, also use appropriate grammar and punctuation and don't write it all in caps. Good example: ' "Garfield is a cat from the comic strip of the same name, he often causes trouble for his owner, Jon Arbuckle" '''OK example: ' "Garfield is an ugly cat from the comic strip from the same name, he always causes trouble for the universe" 'Bad example: ' "GARFIELD IS WORST KITTY EVER HE DESTROYS PLANETS AND HE SHOULD BE KILL TO DEATH UNTIL FOREVER!!" Ⅰ: Blocked if you use the bad example, for 1 day. Every next violation adds 1 day to the block duration. Also, make sure these pages aren't short. These sentences were just examples. Do not forget wiki markup (infobox related, more on section section 1.2). '''Note: If you write something about non-GoAnimate article, make sure the character has appeared on any GoAnimate video at least once. 15. ARTICLE BOLDING Do not forget bolding of the title at the start of any article, except if it's the |home page. (three apostrophes) Appropriate: ' "'Garfield is a cat..." Inappropriate: ' "Garfield is a cat..." If it's a show, bold and italicize it, like this: (five apostrophes) '''Appropriate: ' "Keith' is a series..." '''Inappropriate: ' "Keith is a series..." If it's not the beginning, just italicize it for the series. (two apostrophes). Ⅰ: Blocked if you use the inappropriate beginning of the article, for 1 day. Every next violation adds 1 day to the block duration. 16. TRANSCRIPT When making transcripts, make sure that the plot makes sense, also have a good plot. The wiki is not expecting Shakespeare like work, but the good work, with good grammar and spelling and grammar. So before publishing your work, proof read it or have a friend proof read it. Good example: ' Any original series '''OK example: ' A grounded video targeting a character, but with the user having a good role 'Bad example: ' A grounded video out of a user (more on section 1.3). Ⅰ: If used the bad example, blocked. '''17. GRADING OF ARTICLES The GoAnimate V3 Wiki has adopted a rating system for grades, consisting of 6 categories: A''': Grade A represents an outstanding, adequate length article, with all examples "good", as seen in rules 14, 15; '''B: Grade B represents an adequate length article with some OK examples, some good; C''': Grade C represents an OK to adequate length article with all examples OK; '''D: Grade D represents an OK length article with some examples OK, some bad; E''': Grade E represents a short to OK length article with all examples bad; '''F: Grade F represents a short article with any type of example. Each grade for an article is placed at the top of an article, for example, if the article is an A, this should look like this: A''' ---- Use the source editor and this article to copy the codes and the horizontal line. Or, simply make a Notepad document. Articles with an A rank are considered featured. Section Six: multimedia '''18. PROPER ADDING OF IMAGES Images can boost up the grade of the article, for example: adding an image (or more) might boost the article's rank from, for example: from F to D, C or even B. The more the images, the grade the better. 18.1: HOW TO ADD IMAGES On the Classic editor on the right column, you have the "Add features and media" menu, if it's visual (source can be too). Clicking on the "Image" button, a window pops up. Some images appear below a button. These are added images. You can add them, or click the "Browse..." file in the Upload section. Find a file. When done, click "Upload". The next is the thumbnail menu. Always add it like that. Then you can choose the side, either left or right. A common size is 250px, or less if the image is too high. Click the button that adds the photo to the article. *To boost the grade even faster, you can add the caption. Just go to a box with "Caption" above it, and write something. Do not forget the name of the article (or character, or even series) in the caption, if you add it! This is optional. 18.2: MODIFYING IMAGES Hover the image. Click on "Modify". The same known window, appearing after the upload will appear. Then you can modify: either change the side of the thumbnail, change the caption or size. 18.3: REMOVING Hover the image as in 18.2. Click on "Remove". A dialog will appear: click "OK", otherwise don't remove it by clicking "Cancel". *Not recommended! Doing this weakens the article grade! 18.4: COPYRIGHT Yes, you can use images such as sprites, photos, or video game art, but we don't like copycats so use to cite your images' sources. 18.5: IMAGE GUIDELINES You can upload any image you like, but do not upload offensive images or images that may offend someone. We reserve the right to remove any image that is deemed inappropriate. Ⅰ: You will receive a warning on your message wall. ⅠⅠ: You will receive a serious warning on your message wall. ⅠⅠⅠ: You will be blocked for 72 hours (three days). Ⅳ: You will be blocked for 7 days (one week). Ⅴ: You will be blocked for 2 weeks (14 days). Ⅵ: You will be blocked for one month. Ⅶ: You will be blocked for three months. Ⅷ: You will be blocked indefinitely. '19. ADDING OF VIDEOS' To add videos, get to the "Add features and media" menu, if it's visual (source can be too). Clicking on the "Video" button. You get a window, asking you to either enter a URL of the video or find a video in the Wikia video library. These are supported sites: *5min *Dailymotion *Gamestar.de (Germany) *Hulu *Metacafe *Twitch TV (Live Gaming Channels only) *Vimeo *YouTube *uStream *Youku As of now, Dailymotion and YouTube are enoughly good if it's case of GoAnimate videos. *This is recommended, as it can boost your article's grade, but weakly. Section Seven: what NOT to do and make '20. WHAT NOT TO MAKE ON GOANIMATE V3 WIKI' This is a list of things that aren't considered articles: 20.1: ANNOUNCEMENTS Article announcements are simply lack of knowledge of people who don't know what their user pages have (in fact, don't access their user pages, or rarely). How to do it properly: ' Make a blog post on your user page. 20.2: MESSAGES Article messages aren't allowed because it is simply lack of knowledge of people accessing others' user pages to post messages. '''How to do it properly: ' Post someone a page on the Message Wall. 20.3: FOREIGN LANGUAGE MATERIAL Foreign language material isn't enough for this wiki, because almost everyone (excluding Guy, mostly) doesn't know any language except English. 'How to do it properly: ' Have enough knowledge of English to contribute, don't make grammatical errors. Ⅰ: Blocked if you don't learn enough English (75% is enough). 'How to fix the problem: ' 20.3.1: ARTICLE By quoting foreign language material that is allowed, but please provide translation to English. This refers to only GoAnimate-related. 20.3.2: TRANSCRIPT By posting the original language in italics, then in regular, translation in brackets. Example: *Person: Je suis bien. (I am good.) This doesn't count as a violation. 20.4: NON-GOANIMATE RELATED As referred in section 1.4, you cannot make/post stuff that is non-GoAnimate related. Examples: homework, videos involving you, vlogs, etc. Refer to section 1.4 for violations. '''21. ONE WORD ARTICLES One word articles are considered those with only 1 word or more (less than 5). For example: "Killer is You and Sux". Ⅰ: If not expanded the article in a duration of 7 days since the article creation, blocked for 7 days. Every next violation adds 7 more days to the block duration. Section Eight: further about transcripts '22. CAST' Cast could be simply added as a bulleted list in this format: */person/ as /act/ */person2/ as /act2/ If someone has more acts, acts are separated by commas. If someone has 2 acts, "/act/ and /act2/" is used. "and /act?/" is the format that has to be used when counting the final act he/she has. '23. ACTIONS' Action can be represent in three ways: #text in square brackets: gets a pan #bold text: James gets a pan #text between 2 asterisks: *James gets a pan* Only one way can be chosen on an article with a transcript, otherwise, if mixed, it will be "like gross". A person can change any type of action if he/she accidentally mixed. Section 9: forums '25. WHAT NOT TO DO ON FORUMS' This is what shouldn't you do on forums: *post religious messages *post off-topic on on-topic (except if there's an off-topic board) *spam *put swear words uncensored *putt links of non-GoAnimate related sites *widen political propaganda *writing with Caps Lock on *copyright infringements Ⅰto Ⅳ: You will receive 20% warning. Every next violation adds 20. Ⅴ: If 100% warning, banned from forums and the wiki. '26. KUDOS' You can give a post a kudos - clicking the button to add kudos on the top right corner of a post, you give the post 1 kudos. Section Ten: False report in VTSF '27. FALSE REPORT TO VSTF' No false reporting to VSTF! There nothing wrong about this wiki.